


Rise of the Wariconians

by Gunmetal



Series: Wariconian Saga [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Slavery, Torture, Transformer Sparklings, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 20,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal/pseuds/Gunmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a space bridge explosion, the earth bound Cybertronians find themselves stranded on an unknown planet and caught in the crossfire of the ongoing war between the planets factions. With their new found allies can they find a way off world before it's to late or will they be stuck with no way home and fighting a two front war for Cybertron and their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers Animated and characters belong to Hasbro.  
> The Wariconians belong to me.  
> The time units are:  
> Stellar Cycle- Year(s)  
> Lunar Cycle- Month(s)  
> Deca Cycle- Week(s)  
> Solar Cycle- Day(s)  
> Mega Cycle- Hour(s)  
> Cycle- Minute(s)  
> Nanoklik- Seconds

_In the beginning there was a barren asteroid. This was the home of two exiled races of transformers; the Sercumtancials of the east and the Territorials of the west. These transformers wanted nothing more than to escape the war that ravaged their ancestral home world of Cybertron. They didn’t realize that war would soon follow them to the asteroid they called home; and it came in the form of the self proclaimed leader of the Territorials, Lord Upriser. He led his army against the peace loving Sercumtancials of the east. Out of the ashes rose a leader from the diminishing faction, named Lord Fusion Fighter I. For thousands of years the war raged on and here is where our story begins in Detroit, Michigan in the year 2008 where the earthbound Autobots and Decepticons will have their lives changed forever._


	2. A Bridge too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts at the episode A Bridge too Close Part 2 and is a AU of season 3.

It was the day Megatron had waited for, the day he and his Decepticons would finally claim Cybertron as their own. As the Autobots stood idly by as helpless as newborn sparklings, the decepticon leader proceeded to prepare for the conquest of their home world. Going unnoticed the space bridge was beginning to glow bright green. When Optimus finally noticed it was too late, the space bridge exploded and everything went black. When he finally rebooted, Prime realized they were no longer on earth. He began to look around while his friends and the decepticons began to come back online as well.

"Where are we" asked Sari?

"I have no idea" replied Bumblebee. Megatron soon realized that his plan had failed, along with being stuck on an unknown planet. A few minutes later, both factions were at each other’s throats, blaming each other for their current predicament.

"Instead of fighting why don’t we try and find out as to where we are" Sari stated.

"She is right" Optimus stated. "I propose a cease fire, at least until we figure out what is going on" he said.

"Alright", Megatron said with a growl "as do we". As they took in their new surroundings, they noticed the ground beneath them was dusty like it was on Earth, there was a deep ravine to their east, open land to the south and west and mountains to the north rising above a mechanical forest. The harsh blowing north wind was only adding to the eeriness of the strange ground on which they stood. The distant sound of engines startled them and a gang of unknown bots transformed and approach them with raised weapons.

"Look at what we have here Doublecross", Bloodclaw stated. 

"Four Sercumtancials, five traitorous Territorials, and one carbon based life-form. You do realize that conversing with the enemy is a serious crime" stated Doublecross. "Bloodclaw arrest them, our lord and master will be pleased with our new prisoners" he said.

" I don't know who you are but you do not command me" shouted Megatron, he tried to transform but was hit with a weird white beam fired from one of the guards and fell to the ground groaning in pain.The guards hauled him to his feet and shackled his wrists behind his back and attached a chain and collar around his throat. The chain around their necks was used to keep them all in a line following the apparent leader of the guards. The group of ten soon found themselves on their way to an unknown location while being poked and prodded along the way. Unknown to the prisoners or the guards they were being watched by two strange mechs.

When they arrived at the city gates they were told to keep their heads down and not to speak. As they were walking through the city, Sari noticed that many of the citizens were living in harsh conditions and many of the children were wearing chains as a symbol of slavery. Megatron saw it to and even though his and his faction were evil, they would never treat their citizens like this. Optimus was disgusted by what he saw and the rage he kept inside since their capture kept on building and directed towards the guards.

The group noticed a femmling carring an energon cube and the smirk that appeared on the one called Doublecross's face spoke of his intentions."Hey, come over here femme and give me that energon cube" stated the bright blue mech. When she refused, he slapped her across the face.

Having reached his breaking point at the treatment of the youngling the Decepticon lord had seen enough, "Leave her alone" shouted Megatron. Bloodclaw, a red and black mech at the back of the line walked forward and let him have a taste of the whip he carried, and struck him across his back. Megatron grunted with pain as he fell forward.The group was jerked forward causing most of them to falter they pressed on. When they finally reached a tall citadel, there stood before them the supreme leader of the guards that held them in chains, the one they called Lord Upriser.

"My lord these are the prisoners we found near our borders" Doublecross stated.

"Are they now stated the burgundy and dark blue mech as he walked down the steps leading up to the citadel, they all look healthy enough to send to the laboratory to reprogram them and use them as slaves; take them away".  Later that day the group of ten found themselves a just large enough cell for all of them beneath the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name is experimental, please let me know in the comment section below if you like it and if you would like me to name the rest of the chapters. 
> 
> Any ideas you might have for the chapter names will be considered and appreciated. Please leave them in the comments below.


	3. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter name is experimental, please let me know if you like it.

A door swung open and a tall tan and blue mech walked in to examine his subjects. The mech looked over them and said “bring the big silver one”. Megatron began to struggle as two of the drones the scientist had with him, drug him out of his cell. They took him to a back room and wouldn’t be seen again for most of the day.

“What’s going to happen to him” asked Blackarachnia?

“Our glorious leader will escape” shouted Lugnut.

“I don’t know if he can”, a quiet voice stated.

“Who are you” asked Sari?

“My name is Sunfire, I am a Sercumstancial and I was captured a thousand years ago when I was only four stellar-cycles old. They haven’t done anything to me yet but, as for your friend I have not the slightest idea of what they’ll do”.

In the back room, Megatron was restrained with his arms over his head and feet bolted to the floor. The guards also removed his armor plating on his back and front exposing the protoform skin underneath. As he looked around, he saw all kinds of torture devices.

“Enjoying your last moments as a free mech” a strange voice said.

“Who are you” asked Megatron?

“My name is Wildstorm and I am going to break you one way or the other”. He began to beat Megatron with an electro-whip, tearing the flesh drawing energon to the surface while his screams could be heard from the holding cells. Later that evening, the bots and cons were sitting in their cell wondering what would happen next. The sound of a door sliding open made everyone tense, they heard the sound of metal on metal and when the guards threw the prisoner back into the cell, the sight they saw was horrific. Megatron was brought back with torn protoform flesh, energon slowly seeping out and some even was dripping from his intake. Ratchet rushed over and began to repair his wounds the best he could despite Megatron's goans and watching him shiver in pain. He watched Megatron fall into recharge as his core temperature slowly rose to fever levels.

“I have done all I can for him and Prime if he doesn’t get proper medical treatment he will die”. The guards returned to give them energon rations that were stale and expired. "Prime, I need you to give Megatron his ration since he is to weak to move and feed himself".

Optimus went over to retrieve the cube and walked over to the hard metal cot on which Megatron was resting. The heat he was giving off could be felt even before Optimus sat down. "Megatron, I have brought you some energon that Ratchet has ordered you to drink" he said in a calm voice.

Megatron growled and said, "I will not take any fuel from an Autobot". 

"Okay then, you can starve then and never return to lead the Decepticons" replied Optimus

"Alright fine, I'll take the cube but I will not be fed like a sparkling" replied the warlord. He sat up and took the cube from Optimus and slowly but surely drained the contents. "Here" he said while handing the cube back to the prime, and when Optimus got to his feet he felt something grab his wrist. "Thank you Optimus Prime, for the energon" said Megatron with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome" he replied.

Later that night the guards returned, to retrieve Megatron again, but Sunfire had other ideas. He stood between him and the guards; not even bothering to ask they hit him and dragged the little grounder out and shot him. Sari and Blackarachnia screamed and the mechs stood there shocked to the core. The guards left them alone to think about what had just transpired.

The two strange mechs from the border slowly made there way to the holding cells beneath the city, "wow, this smells worse than the training barracks" said the smaller of the two mechs.

"You need to be quite or you are going to attract attention before we have a chance of finding them" said the other one. The door to the cell block was only guarded by one guard and he fell to the ground before he had the chance to scream.

It was until later that evening until Ratchet broke the silence, “Optimus; Megatron’s fever is getting worse, and we risk the chance of rust infection every second he stays here, we need to get out of here”.

“If you need a rescue, I am your answer” stated a strange voice.

“Who are you” asked Blitzwing?

“No time for formalities”, said a tall brown and sliver mech. "Stand back" he said. The door to the cell began to creak and groan and was finally forced open. When all of them were out of the cell, they were about to set off when Prime stood in front of the strange mech.

“We are not leaving without Megatron” he said.

The mech looked at his condition and determined the best course of action “Your friend will not survive the journey back I’m sorry” replied the brown mech.

“We are not leaving him behind” Optimus said with a growl; everyone looked at them and slowly backed away from the coming fight. The Autobots knew of Optimus's protective instincts when it came to the injured and knew the fight would not end well for the stranger.

The brown mech said “alright, we’ll take him too”. They put Megatron on a metal cart after the smaller of the two strangers found his armor and covered him with a mesh sheet, and headed towards the city gates. As they silently made their way out of the city and across the plain they came across on their way there, the sound of engines startled them and the same guards who captured them came charging.


	4. Confusion

“Run”, shouted the brown mech. They kept on until the two strangers stopped in front of the same spot at which the Cybertronians and Sari were captured.

“What is that” asked Bulkhead?

“It is only way to safety" said the other mech who was with them, he was the opposite of the tall brown mech; he was silver and brown. "It is the ravine that divides the border".

"How are we supposed to cross that" asked Bumblebee in a panicked voice?

"We have to walk down the trail and climb out the other side" said the tall mech. The group heard the distant sound of engines, "we have to go" he said. The trail down into the ravine was smooth at first but became rocky and unstable for the cart which carried Megatron. By the time they reached the bottom one of the wheels had broke off its axle.

"What are we going to do now" asked Blackarachnia?

"Two of you will have to carry him" said the small silver mech.

Lugnut and Bulkhead got the honor since they were the only ones who could carry him. The way up the other trail was surprisingly smooth unlike the other trail. When they reached the other side they sound of engines and transformation made them look to the west. 

“You won’t get away with this"shouted Doublecross.

Annoyed the two bots said, “transform” their jet packs transformed into bots who looked just like their masters. Doublecross decided that it was worth the risk of a fight and he and his team left.

“Thanks to whoever you are” said Bumblebee.

“You’re welcome it was a"… a loud rumble sounded over head; "slag” said the brown mech. “Follow me”. He led them to a cave in the woods nearby at the base of the mountains to their north.

The cave was dark and cold and the sound of water dripping somewhere was very annoying. With a fire going and the rain pounding outside, all was silent until Blitzwing spoke, “who are you and where are we”?

“My name is Lieutenant Spinout and this is my partner Speedwind. That is my younger brother Scout Wipeout and his partner Speedclaw. You will learn of where you are later".

“We were going to return to our capitol city but now we can’t because of two reasons: the storm outside and you never travel the Oil Flow Plains at night due to the possibility of warwolf attack”.

Megatron began to stir from stasis, "oh my aching helm", he saw the four strange mechs which started to stir up old painful memories of his past. 

"You need to lay back down and rest my friend, all will be revealed tomorrow" said Spinout. “With that being said all of you need to rest, we have a long day ahead of us”.

After everyone fell into recharge, Wipeout asked his brother “what do you think our leader will have to say about our actions”?

“I don’t know and I don’t care all that matters is that we are safe and so are they. Now if you aren’t going to take the first watch, go to sleep and I will” he replied. An hour had past, when Spinout found himself petting Speedclaw and asking “what if my decision leads to war once again and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it”?


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light from the planets sun shone into the cave and on the inhabitants. Spinout was the first to wake, "Wipeout I need you to get up and scout ahead while I get everyone else ready". 

Wipeout stifled a yawn, "Okay give me a moment". After he left Spinout set about his task. He went around to each Cybertronian waking them gently including the human. The last one to stir was Megatron. The warlord had been through a lot in the past few megacycles and it was going to be a long day.

"Spinout, the road looks clear and we should make it back on time before he sends the search party" said Wipeout as he entered the cave.

"What do you mean by a search party" asked Sari?

"Our leader sends out regular patrols to check the border to make sure our enemies keep to the agreement that was made some time ago" said Spinout "and since we never reported in last night, he will give us until sundown to return to the city or we will have a search party coming after us".

"Well we better get a move on then" said Megatron.

"It will be at a slow pace since we have to walk the whole way and it will take a half a solarcycle to get there with a large group". "Especially since you have no idea on which direction to head" stated Wipeout.

They met outside the cave after using the energon spring in the back to fill the traveling tanks the two strangers had. Megatron still had a noticeable limp in his stride and it was causing some concern to  Spinout, "are you sure you can walk, it is approximately one-hundred fifty miles from here"?

"I'll be fine" he replied with a growl.

Bumblebee began to complain after what felt like an eternity to him “how much longer”?

“A mega-cycle at least” replied Spinout.

“You don’t think this leader will hurt us” asked Bulkhead with a whisper.

“I don’t know Bulkhead” replied Bumblebee.

“If you two are done and would listen, I said we’re here” said Spinout. As they topped the hill he said “everyone welcome to Sercon”. The gate guards realized who they were and let them pass. As they walked down the streets they got many different looks from the citizens and soldiers. They saw mechs and femmes carrying on conversations, shopping in the shops and enjoying life to the fullest unlike the other city from yesterday. Then they reached the city square it was full of life and sounds of all kinds, Megatron caught sight of a mech sparkling with an energon coin in his hands. He ran over to the fountain in the center and said something in a strange language that he couldn't understand. He let the coin drop into the blue pool and walked off.

“He was speaking in our native tongue and if you are done sightseeing, we need to move on” said Wipeout. Snapped out his daydreaming, he continued to follow his rescuers to another set of gates. The group noticed the two statues on either side of the gate; they were a mech and a lion.

“Commander Stormfront we are here to audience with our leader” said Spinout. The guard opened the gates and allowed them to pass through. Once inside they saw four pillars with horns on the top and fires burning in the middle at the base of some stairs leading up to a throne. “Wait here”, ordered Spinout.

“Is that their leader” asked Prowl?

“I think so” replied Optimus.

When the royal blue and silver mech turned to face them, “guards arrest them and bring the Sercumtancials to me” he yelled. Several different mechs surrounded the Cybertronians and Sari and then moved in to grab her and the Decepticons while leaving her Autobot allies trapped.

As the guards closed in on them, Wipeout ran into the building in front of them and ran into a bot and said “he is jumping the gun again”.

A few moments later as the commotion continued, the mech came down and said to Optimus “you are going die Territorial”, as he unsheathed two axes from his back. He was about to deliver the final blow when a loud, thunderous roar filled the air and all eyes turned to the direction of the sound.

“I don’t think the blue mech is their leader” said Megatron.

“Who is it then” asked Sari?

“He is” replied Megatron pointing to a tall and muscular built black and silver mech with a lion with the same color scheme standing beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stand down all of you”, shouted the black mech. The blue mech sheathed the axes onto his back, and walked back up to the new stranger. “You two, come here” said the black mech. “Spinout, Wipeout you have stepped over the line now by not reporting in, violating the agreement and bringing them here; however I would like to congratulate you on your heroic efforts”.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but who are you” asked Sari?

“Oh, I’m sorry where are my manners" said the black mech "follow me”.

As they followed the dark colored bot through the halls of the building they we’re led to a dining room with a table filled with all kinds of energon goodies and the finest oil. After they were seated; “you already know your rescuers Spinout, Wipeout, Speedclaw and Speedwind. This is my weapon specialist Sergeant Blackwind, a white and gold femme, and her partner Darkclaw, also white and gold, and this is my medical officer Commander Darkwind and his partner Whirlwind, both black and white. You’ve already met my deputy, Tsunami V and his partner Tildewave V”.

“What is your name” asked Megatron?

“I am Lord Fusion Fighter V, supreme leader of the Sercumstancials of Waricon; and this is Lord Fusion Cannon V. We are the highrankers of our race and the governing body of the east”.

“Now that you know our names, what are yours” Fusion Fighter asked?

“I’m Optimus Prime; this is Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, Bumblebee and our human friend Sari Sumdac replied Optimus”.

“My name is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons; this is Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Blackarachnia said Megatron”.

“Which makes you the Autobots Optimus Prime” Fusion Fighter asked taking a drink of oil.

“Yes” he replied.

“Sir, this is the best oil I have ever tasted besides my own blend” stated Megatron.

“It is made of the finest minerals on this planet” replied Fusion Fighter.

After dinner and introductions they were led into another room with gold, silver and sapphire banners and a roaring fire. Fusion Fighter sat in his other throne, with Fusion Cannon beside him and Tsunami close by.

“Where and why, are we here” asked Blitzwing?

"You are on the planet Waricon, home to the Wariconians" said Fusion Fighter. "As to why you are here I don't know".

“I think I have that explanation said Optimus. Before the space bridge exploded I noticed it began to glow bright green, the explosion and then everything went black”.

“You’re saying that a space bridge brought you here” Fusion Fighter asked?

“Yes, it did and when we awoke, well here we are” Bumblebee stated.

“Well our space bridges are green, but we call them warp gates; if your space bridge was active and it caught our frequency that could explain everything” replied Blackwind.

"From what I hear you ran afoul of the Territorials, am I not correct" asked Tsunami in a rough masculine voice?

"Who" asked Sari?

"The Territorials are our enemies of the west and live in the city called Terrosk" replied Darkwind.

“Well now, it has been a long day and I think it is time we all powered down for the night”.

"You are right Tsunami, Wipeout show our guests to their rooms; Megatron, you will follow Darkwind to get your injuries fixed” said Fusion Fighter.

In the medbay Megatron was lying tensely on the berth and his optics frantically scanning the room. "I'm not going to harm you, you can relax you know" he said.

"I'll only relax after  you are done" replied Megatron.

"Okay then let me realign your joints and give you some repair nanites then". After Darkwind was done with repairs, Megatron found himself in the same room as Optimus. “Optimus Prime", he called "what do you think Fusion Fighter will do with us tomorrow” he asked?

“I don’t know, let’s wait until then” he replied. With all the bots and humans asleep, Megatron felt an unknown presence and with it the feeling of a coming threat.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at morning refuel, the highrankers and their guest were sitting at the table when a loud scream sounded throughout the room. Two sparklings were running around the table and under before they ran into a big black leg. Megatron looked down and saw what hit him; it was a little mech and femme sparkling. They screamed when they saw his face as he grabbed for them.

He froze when a hand grabbed him from behind a lifted him by the neck. This Fusion Fighter was different than yesterday. “Fus…ion…Fig…hter it’s me, ple…ase put me down” said Megatron as he tried to get free of his grip.

“Lay one hand on those sparklings and I will tear you apart” said the strange looking lord.

“Sire, please put him down said the young femme”.

“He wasn’t going to hurt us” stated the mech.

“Alright then”, he dropped Megatron and went to the other side of the room. Ratchet was looking at his neck to see if there was any damage.

“Who, what are you” he asked nursing his throat?

“Well why don’t I just show you”: the bots feet claws became heal spurs, legs bent back to normal shape, claws retracted, fangs disappeared and horns returned to normal position.

“That beast was you” asked Sari?

“Yes it was Fusion Fighter replied. What you saw was part of my primal form; one that can only be accessed when my spark desires more than just than my own life. A word of warning, you were lucky that Megatron didn’t face my true primal form”.

“I think it’s time for you to meet the two trouble makers. Sparklings”, come here Fusion Fighter said. The two little sparklings walked over to him and stood quietly.

“Are we in trouble”, asked the little femme?

“Not really, you do realize what I have said about running inside; however I know you were playing and from now on no more running inside okay” he stated?

“Yes sir”, they replied.

“Now everyone I would like to introduce my two children, Starfire and Skydawn” said Fusion Fighter.

“Hi” said Starfire, a silver and green femme.

“Hello”, everyone replied. Megatron noticed something poking at his leg and looked down. He saw a little red, black and silver mechling looking at how big he was.

“Skydawn leave him alone and come here” said Fusion Fighter.

“He’s just curious” Megatron replied. Skydawn was looking into the business end of the fusion cannon he had on his arm, in which Megatron moved. He knelt down to eye level with the little mech and let him run his hand over the cannon. After a while the two sparklings were put back into their room while their sire was explaining everything.

“He doesn’t talk much”, said Blitzwing.

“I noticed that too” replied Optimus.

“The reason is because of what happened to his carrier, my sparkmate Moonray. I met her after tragedy struck my young life, we began to court and eventually we bonded” replied Fusion Fighter.

“Is this her” asked Sari; holding a holo-picture of him and silver femme.

“Yes he replied. Sometime later I found out she was carrying twins and when they were born it was the happiest moment of my function. When they were only five stellar cycles old tragedy struck; I was on Noctus, our long range defenses base, and she was in Windstorm city visiting her sister when it happened”. Megatron saw the cleansing fluid in Fusion Fighter’s optics. “The Territorials attacked the sector she was in at the time; on Noctus I was busy discussing battles plans when the alert went out. That was when I felt my spark being torn in two; it was then I realized that Moonray was offline. Commander Stormclaw sent her body back to Sercon for the funeral pyre. It was a dark day in our history, from then on I was never the same. That night I unleashed a primal roar that made even the mountains tremble in fear at the loss of my conjunx endura. I spent most of my time alone and ignoring my leadership duties; but then I realized that she was still here, through our sparklings. One day I called Upriser to blame him for her death but, his answer was surprising”.

_“I never authorized that attack; you may think me a sparkless killer but, I would never kill innocent femmes, unless they are warriors, and sparklings”._

“The next day Upriser punished the ones responsible and agreed to a fourteen solar cycle ceasefire and life continued on until this day” said Fusion Fighter.

That night three of our characters were visited by strange visions. Optimus stood alone in the middle of the city surrounded by mechs and femmes. Then the ground beneath him cracked and a booming voice said

_“United you stand, divided you fall”_ and he woke up venting heavily.

Megatron stood on a ledge jutting out from the mountain behind him; looking out over a battlefield. He saw two armies with many fallen already on the ground dead or dying; then a different voice said

_“Two forces shall meet on an ancient line deciding the fate of one”._ He woke up venting hard and coolant covering his body like he had just seen a ghost.

In Sari’s dream, she was running through darkness broken by the light shining on her. Then two more figures were running beside her, they looked like shadows really. A soft voice in the dark said

_“The fate of all resides in the power of three”_ she woke up screaming and was consoled by her friends saying it was just a nightmare; or was it?

The next morning, Fusion Fighter was curious as to why these three were tired and not eating?

All of them said in unison “we just had a bad recharge cycle”. Later that day, while in the great room a tall blue and purple bot came in saying his presence was needed outside.

“You all stay here, Tsunami you’re with me” said Fusion Fighter. When he went outside he saw a green and brown bot with the Territorial symbol.

“What are you doing here” demanded Fusion Fighter?

The bot said “my name is Powerblast and I have come to seek asylum”.

“Ha, do you really expect us to believe that load of slag” asked Tsunami?

“Deputy, be quiet" Fusion Fighter said sternly. "Powerblast what is your reason for switching sides”?

“My reasons are because I no longer believe in what Upriser says”.

“Be that if may, for now I will with hold my decision and will see whether or not you are worthy of being a Sercumstancial” replied Fusion Fighter. Later that day after the incident with Powerblast, the highrankers and their guests were in the great room when Sari broke the silence.

“What kind of tragedy led you to meet Moonray Fusion Fighter”?

Everyone turned to look at her before Tsunami spoke, “It is unwise to ask about ones past if it hurts them”.

“It’s alright deputy, if they wish to know then I shall be happy to oblige" replied Fusion Fighter. "As you know I am the fifth generation lord of the Sercumtancials, _when I was only 499 stellar cycles old, my sire, Lord Fusion Fighter IV was showing me around our empire. We had to make a stop on Cybertron for supplies and fuel. While we waiting on our ship to refuel, we went to an oil house for a drink. It was a happy memory but, then it turned into a nightmare. A young gun Autobot fresh from the academy mistook his insignia for a decepticon and fired. Before he died he told me to one day return home to reclaim the throne that is rightfully mine. Fusion Cannon IV managed to get us to safety before he died from the shot he received. Through the rain clouds, the light of the moon broke through and it was then that we announced our claim to the stars. A bright flash found us standing before Wariconus who told us that he had heard our claim that rang true to every word and when we woke we had been given our juvenile forms. For 4500 stellar cycles, we scrounged and fought other gangs for energon. It had been 4999 stellar cycles since their death, then in another bright flash Wariconus gave us our adult forms and were transported back home. When we reached my sire's fortress Tsunami V greeted us with an unwelcome hand. When he realized that their lost leaders had returned, a week long celebration followed. That night Tsunami handed me my sire’s sword that was returned home after his death. Then I meet Moonray, she was silver as the stars and had green and blue highlights reminding me of a comet's tail. With her my life was perfect._ That is my past and that is why I am the way I am” stated Fusion Fighter.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Fusion Fighter" can you gives us a tour of the city and what life is like here" asked Sari?

"I was just about to head out any way" he replied " because it is the time of year that we honor the gods by games and other competitions".

"What kind of activities are in this event" asked Optimus?

"The event is called _Honroarka Warcona_ which means, Honor Waricon. It is a deca cycle event and on each day of the week we celebrate the different aspects of Waricon's religious life."

"What is today's event" asked Bumblebee?

"Today is the day of Griffonus, or  _Airarak_ _Wingniair_ if you are a Wariconian and on this day we update all of the archives and tell the old legends from the beginning of time".

The center of the city was decorated in banners of gold, sapphire, silver, ruby, emerald, amethyst, and bronze. Megatron saw the same mechling from a few days ago throwing a coin into the same fountain as before. 'I'll ask Fusion Fighter about that later' he said to himself. Mechs, femmes and sparklings were running about setting up a stage and finishing putting up decorations. A few mega cycles later after the citizens gathered in front of the stage Fusion Fighter rose to speak. "Citizens of Sercon and to those listneing in the other cities I liked to welcome you to the opening ceremony of Honroarka Warcona and now let us hold that honor by the sacred oath. The Cybertronians heard the Sercumstancials saying what sounded like a prayer in a strange language they couldn't understand.

"What was that" asked Optimus?

"It is a sacred prayer that only we understand and is never told to outsiders" he replied.   

Later that evening, "Fusion Fighter why do the civilians throw coins into the fountain in the city center" Megatron asked?

"The fountain is a marker to pay tribute to one of our gods, Wariconus. There are many markers to the other gods, but the Dragon Pool is one of the main ones" he stated. Fusion Fighter got up and went over to one of the shelves in his great room and got one of the old books there. He opened it and flipped to the section about the gods. "Here we are, _there are three Wariconian gods; the first is Griffonus, he resembles an earth griffin with red and silver coloring and holds the records of all past, present and future Wariconians. His artifact is the bow and arrow, trust in it and it will never miss. The next god is Darkroar and he takes on the form of a black and purple Cerberus. He guards the tombs of the fallen of both factions. His staff is the only thing that can penetrate the darkness that threatens to take hold down there. Finally the main god is Wariconus. He is a gold and sapphire dragon and is the guardian of the sparks. It is said that his sword is made from his own hide and can cut through any armor. The sword will also erupt in dragon fire when the need is most great. He gave this sword to the Fusion Fighters as a symbol of leadership and strength"._

"Where, is the sword now" asked Lugnut? It should be in Lord Megatron’s hand only".

"Shut up" Megatron said sternly flashing his optics.

"Here it is", with a metallic ring there before them was the sword in the story. The sword had a gunmetal grey blade, gold hilt with red and blue flames and a dragon’s head with a sapphire jewel in the maw on the pommel held steady in Fusion Fighter's hand.

The rest of the deca cycle went by faster than anyone would like, _Dacomia Sarakia,_ the day for Darkroar consisted of the citizens entering the tombs to visit the burials of the the ones that have been lost over the stellar cycles.  _Draconia Firikia_ or Day of Dragon Fire was the day of Wariconus. This day consisted of a tournament of strength, speed and agility. Finally on the closing days, fireworks lit the sky, music flowed through the streets and mech and femmes drinking high grade filled the city. The Cybertronians had never before seen anything like it and it gave them the theory that the Wariconians maybe connected to them in some shape or fashion.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a cold day on Waricon and the clock was showing it was nearing the middle of the day. "Lord Fusion Fighter, you need to see this" Powerblast said. He showed him a video that showed Megatron giving top secret information to Upriser.

With a growl he said, "Commander Stormfront, call everyone back to the citadel".

When everyone got back they saw all the guards and the next words made the energon in their lines freeze. "Guards seize him and bring him to me". The guards shackled Megatron and brought him before the lord of the Sercumstancials. "You have betrayed my trust and backstabbed the ones who saved you from the Territorials. Megatron of Cybertron, I hear by find you guilty of treason and sentence you to death by the fall of the ax at sun high tomorrow. Take him away" said Fusion Fighter. Everyone stood in shock at what just happened.

"Fusion Fighter please, you have to reconsider" pleaded Blackarachnia.

"She’s right if you go through with this we will be fighting a war on two fronts" stated Blackwind.

"You know as well as I that we are bound by the laws set by our predecessors". However, I could give you some hope; if any of you can bring me evidence before the fall of the ax I will reconsider my decision" stated Fusion Fighter.

Later that night after Fusion Fighter retired to his private quarters, Bumblebee and Sari had a developed plan. "Are you sure Sari Optimus asked, "I mean this is Megatron we are talking about"?

"I know but, something doesn’t add up and I going to find out what" she replied.

"Be careful kid" said Blackarachnia. But before they could set out they had to make one stop first.

The dawn of the day shown through the bars of the small window in his cell, "so this is how my life ends, executed by an alien race and not by Cybertron law" said Megatron sadly. Meanwhile, Sari and Bumblebee were making their way to the holding cells beneath the citadel.

"Sari, this is pointless; we are never going to find the evidence we need to save him" said Bumblebee.

"I know but, like I said none of this adds up and we need his point of view to get started" she replied.

They finally made it to the holding cells; the two guards said, "you can’t be here you two go back to your rooms".

"We came here to speak with the condemned; please we just want to talk" stated Sari.

"Alright, make it quick" said the guard. They went in and saw him bound by chains against the wall.

"What do you want, have you come to mock me, insult me, degrade me further" asked Megatron sadly, red optics pinning them where they stood?

"No, we need your side of the story" stated Sari.

"Why, he won’t change his mind; nothing you say will change my fate" he replied angrily.

"Wrong, Fusion Fighter said after you were gone that if any of us brought him new evidence before the fall of the ax, he would reconsider" replied Sari.

"Miss Sumdac; are you sure of this" replied Megatron?

"Yes, I am" she said.

"Alright, I was in the center of town with everyone else, I saw a swords dealer and wanted to ask him if he could give me any new tips on taking care of my swords. That’s when his lordship called us back, arrested me and put me in this situation" Megatron stated.

"If what you say is true Megatron, then Sari’s right; you are innocent" said Bumblebee.

"Your time is up; come on you two" said the guard at the door.

"Okay we’re coming" replied Sari.

"Miss Sumdac", she turned around to face the decepticon lord and what he said surprised here, "I wish you the best of luck".

"Thank you" she replied and left Megatron in the dark once again with only the window for light.

"Now where are we going", asked Bumblebee?

"We are going to start with where Megatron said he was, at the swords dealer in town and then go from there". With the information in hand they proceeded to go on what little they had and the only problem was the race against the clock as the sun slowly rose on the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

During morning refuel, "where is Sari and Bumblebee" asked Bulkhead?

"I don’t know; they’re around here somewhere. They probably don’t want be around for the execution, just leave them be" replied Fusion Fighter. Later that morning Sari and Bumblebee had made their way into the center of town; the clock rang out that it was mid-morning. The asked a passing femme where they could find the swords dealer.

"There are multiple shops all over the city and there are multiple dealers in the marketplace in the city center, but there are only three shops there". she replied

The two went in two of the shops there and several of stands in the marketplace and nothing turned up on Megatron's story. They entered the final shop and were met by an older looking mech.

"Welcome, what can I do for you" he asked in a rough voice?

"We need some answers about a mech that was in here yesterday said Sari. He is big, silver and black; with red highlights; was he in here about sun-high" yesterday she asked?

"Yes, he was; sharpened his swords for him. I have never met a bot who takes care of his blades like he does. Is he in some kind of trouble" he asked?

"No, just curious" Bumblebee said.

After they left they asked several others if they saw Megatron yesterday, they said yes that they did remember a large and strange looking mech and that he stuck around near downtown. Back at the citadel, Fusion Fighter went down to the cell block to see the condemned prisoner. Megatron looked at him with sorrow filled optics.

"Please Fusion Fighter don’t execute me, you know that I am innocent of all charges".

"Megatron you know as well as I about dealing with traitors and the punishment that is given with those charges. As one lord to another it has been a honor to meet you and at least know you".

"Fusion Fighter, I can see it in your optics that you don't want to do this and your EM field confirms my suspension of this theory". 

"Don’t think that it pains me that you will be the first bot I have executed during my reign Megatron". With that the lord of the Sercumtancials left him in the dark; Megatron began to sob silently.

It was nearing sun-high, before they saw Powerblast standing in an alleyway taking to someone on a holo communicator; " **everything is going according to plan, once they execute him it will be a war on two fronts and leave them divided forever".**

**"Excellent once you are finished return to Terrosk and earn your reward Powerblast, Upriser out".** From their hiding spot they had secretly recorded the transmission. As they headed back, the clock read thirty cycles until sun-high.

The clouds covered the sun on this dark day; it was fifteen cycles, until the execution. Megatron was bound by wrists, ankles and neck; he was led to a holding point just inside the door. He began to sob and said a silent prayer to Primus to forgive him.

"Bumblebee, we will never make in time we've only got fifteen cycles " stated Sari as they raced towards the citadel. The highrankers, their guests and the city guard were the only ones in attendance for the execution. Fusion Fighter looked at the clock and nodded to Tsunami.

"Bring out the prisoner he shouted", Megatron was led by the chain on his neck to where the executioner stood with his ax as he stood before a metal block with dried stains.

Fusion Fighter spoke, "Megatron of Cybertron you have been found guilty of high treason and have been sentenced to death by the fall of the ax. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out"?

"Optimus Prime, all I ask is for forgiveness for everything I have done to you, Cybertron and to the Autobot Commonwealth, and Lord Fusion Fighter, I never sold you out and all I ask is for your forgiveness".

"Is there anything else"?

"No" Megatron replied. 

Fusion Fighter nodded to the guards who forced him to his knees and used the chain around his neck to tie him to the block.

"We only have a minute left" said Sari as they reached the side gate; they went through and made a bee line for the front of the front courtyard of the citadel. The clock rang out sun high and on the twelfth and final ring of the hour the ax descended.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this story with moving some stuff around and adding in some features to enlighten elements that were left in the dark originally. I hope you like it and enjoy:)
> 
> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the third story it's just been busy with school and life. I update War of the Gods when I get the chance.

"Wait", screamed a voice. The executioner's ax stopped its descent and the blade just barely hovered over Megatron’s neck.

"Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee you better have a good explanation for interrupting an official order" said Tsunami.

"I do and I will prove to you that he is innocent" said Sari.

"It’s too late" stated Powerblast.

"Last time I checked Lord Fusion Fighter was in charge" replied Optimus.

"Powerblast framed him and here is the proof that you said would make you reconsider you sentence. We saw him contact Upriser; he was a Territorial the whole time". As she played the recording, everyone saw their lord and master tense and growled loud enough to shake the walls.

"Guards seize him", Fusion Fighter shouted. 'In all my years I have never heard of anyone who would stoop to new lows to get his way' he thought to himself.  Fusion Fighter began to consider the options he had left. "Bring him to me, Powerblast of Waricon I hereby find you guilty of treason and false accusation; I do not wish you to be executed however since I granted you citizenship you have proven to me that you are not worthy of the symbol I gave you" he said angrily. "Therefore your sentence is exile". Gasps could be heard from the city guards and the Cybertronians as Fusion Fighter's face became harsh and cold. "Powerblast you have until sundown tonight to leave and if we catch you on the eastern side of the ravine after then you will be shot on sight". After he left; "Deadeye your service are no longer needed".

"Thank you my lord, I didn’t want to do this as much as you" replied Deadeye.

"Guards bring Megatron here"; still bound in chains he was brought before the lord of the Sercumstancials and was fearful of was to happen next. "Would you stop acting like a sparkling and look at me", Megatron onlined his optics and stared into the fire that was Fusion Fighter’s. "I am sorry for this Megatron and there’s only one thing I have to say. Sercumstancials of Waricon, this mech here has been falsely accused and was almost killed because of my pride for not seeing to reason; therefore I hereby grant him an official pardon and forgive him of any transgressions he has committed on this and any other world".

Shouts and yells filled the air as the message was broadcasted across Sercon. "Also, Megatron will you please stand", puzzled as he was he obeyed as Fusion Fighter unsheathed the Sword of Wariconus as brought it out with the blade pointed up and recited the official pardon ceremony. "Megatron of Cybertron, you have faced the wrong doings of others and I was blind to not see the truth sooner. He lowered the sword down on Megatron’s shoulder, "Wariconus forgives all who ask and so shall I since this day almost turned tragic not just for you but for the Sercumstancials as well. We do not take life unless it is necessary and only when legal proceedings are followed properly. Megatron you are hereby officially pardon in the eyes of the masses and the gods of Waricon" stated Fusion Fighter.

The sword moved with lightning speed no one saw what happened until they heard the rattling of chains as they fell to the ground. Megatron rubbed his wrists and rolled his neck from the removal of the chafing bonds.  "Thank you Fusion Fighter, and just between us, it is a honor to meet the lord of an empire such as yours" he replied while shaking his servo.

Powerblast managed to get across the ravine and when he got to the other side he was met with the business end of a long gun. "Lord Upriser, what are you doing here" Powerblast asked.

"You’ve failed me and the punishment is death". With that he fired and sent him tumbling back down into the ravine. "We're going to Sercon now" shouted Upriser. As they passed through the city all of the citizens ran for cover. When they came to the temple gates the guards notified Fusion Fighter; when he met his age old rival Upriser broke the silence first. "You made the wrong move Fusion Fighter by not heeding what Powerblast said and executed that bot" he said as he pointed to Megatron.

"Why don’t you come up here a face me as a gladiator" he said drawing his twin swords.

"Bring a knife to a gun fight now that’s a fair fight isn’t Megatron" said Upriser.

"Megatron stand down, Upriser you need to leave now" stated the lord of the Sercumtancials.

"Very well but remember you have spilled the fuel and I shall be the spark that reignites it yelled Upriser". Fusion Cannon sent them retreating with a roar. Later that night in the great room Fusion Fighter was in deep thought sitting in his throne by the fire.

The silence was broken by the clapping of little hands; "tell us another story Megatron" said Skydawn.

Before he began, their sire spoke, "it’s time for you two go to recharge; you can hear more stories tomorrow".

"Okay" they said. That night the three had their dreams again only it was more realistic than it was before. What they didn’t realize was that the dreams were only the beginning of what was to come and it was going to be catastrophic on both sides. For one of the dreamers it was the beginning of the most life changing experience he will endure.


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed since the incident with Powerblast. "Sire can we go to the river with Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. We promise to be on our best behavior please" said the sparklings.

"Alright, but you are to listen and stay with Sari because she is in charge".

"Okay" they said.

"I have to admit it even I couldn’t say no, to those pleading optics".

"Shut up, Megatron" said Fusion Fighter with a teasing voice.

While at the river the sparklings peered down into the gorge and saw the mighty Buck River below. Meanwhile at Gasket Dam, Commander Rivertide, the plant operator, was looking over the production rate when the master alarm went off. "Corporal, what is going on" he asked in a panicked voice?

"Detonation in the floodgates and communication lines have been severed" he replied.

"Notify Lord Fusion Fighter immediately on the emergency frequency" said Rivertide.

Just then an earthquake rumbled through the dam; "floodgates A-D are broken and energon is now flowing down the gorge" said the Corporal.

"Skydawn, get away from the edge, your father will kill me if you get hurt" said Sari.

"I am okay"; then ground shook and the ground gave way underneath Skydawn as he fell over the side. She saw him hanging onto a small ledge. "Sari the energon is rising; help me" he cried. Just as she reached him the ledge was giving out and she only hoped that his father could get here in time.

Back at the temple, Fusion Cannon was laying beside the throne outside asleep with Fusion Fighter; when he sat up and growled.

"What is it" Fusion Fighter asked?

"The ground is shaking" he replied.

"Sir", what is it Commander Stormfront, a dark grey and blue mech, asked Tsunami?

"Gasket Dam has been attacked; floodgates A-D have ruptured".

"The gorge, Starfire and Skydawn" Fusion Fighter shouted.

"Commander stay here and watch the temple said Tsunami. "Everyone we need to move now, the gorge will be flooded and we need to be prepared to evacuate. Contact Rivercountry and tell them to activate the flood barriers" he said. On their way to the gorge nothing could prepare them for the terror that awaited them and the dire situation that followed.


	13. Chapter 13

When they reached the gorge, Sari was screaming "over here someone help".

"Sari what happened" asked Ratchet?

"Its Skydawn, he’s fallen over the edge".

By that time Fusion Fighter was already at the edge of the gorge trying to reach his son. "Skydawn hold on I’m coming".

"Help me sire please I’m scared" screamed the little mechling.But before he could reach him the ledge gave way and Skydawn fell into the raging Buck River.

"Skydawn; no" wailed the frantic Fusion Fighter. He was about to dive in when a flash of silver caught his optic. They all watched as Megatron dove into the river trying to reach Skydawn in time.

"Where does the river end" asked Optimus?

"Spark Plug Falls just down there" replied Spinout. Skydawn was trying to stay above the energon when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Skydawn keep your head above the river".

"Megatron help me" said Skydawn. Just then his head fell below the surface.

"Skydawn" shouted Megatron. He dove under the river and grabbed a hold of the little one and when they resurfaced Megatron heard a low rumbling noise. He saw that they had reached the end of the canyon. Megatron drew one of his swords and dug into the side of the canyon wall.

"There’s the falls" shouted Prowl. As they looked over the edge, Fusion Cannon alerted them to something a few feet from the end of the canyon.

"There they are" shouted Wipeout.

"Megatron hold on we’re coming"shouted Optimus. But before they could reach them the sword broke free of the canyon wall sending him and Skydawn closer to the falls.

Before anyone could react, the current carried Megatron and Skydawn over the edge. Optimus quickly fired his grappling hooks over the edge. When all hope seemed lost Megatron saw the prime’s hooks and wrapped the line around his free hand. Optimus felt the line go taught and the sudden weight change just about drug him over the edge too.

"I’ve got something" he shouted. As they helped him pull the catch over the rise they saw only one bot.

When Skydawn saw his father he smiled; then he said, "where’s Megatron"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point it may seem that the story only focuses on one character but he has a larger role to play that only Fusion Fighter knows.


	14. Chapter 14

"He’s has a good point, where is Megatron" asked Blackarachnia?

"He was with me and then I’m here" replied Skydawn.

"Guys, I think it’s safe to say that when I fired the grapplers, he put them around your son and fell the rest of the way down Fusion Fighter" said Optimus.

"No, he can’t be gone" said Starfire.

"No one could’ve survived a drop from this height" said Blackwind. As they stood looking down over the falls tears began to form in the corners of Fusion Fighter’s optics.

At the bottom of the falls, a prone silver mech was laying face down on the river bank. The last thing he saw was a small slim figure walking towards him and then he fell into emergency stasis.

"We might as well go down there and retrieve his body and take it back to Sercon to send home" said Tsunami. When they reached the bottom of the falls the saw an imprint of a prone figure, footprints and drag marks.

"He might have survived the fall after all" said Blackwind and "judging by the amount of energon, he has been severely injured" finished Darkwind.

"You don’t think warwolves got him sire" asked Skydawn?

"I don’t know little one; I can promise you this we will find him one way or the other" replied Fusion Fighter. They followed the drag marks to the edge of the Howitzer forest and they turned into hoof tracks of what was the wariconian equivalent of a horse. Somewhere in the forest Megatron awoke, his body racked with pain. He saw his arm was bandaged and he was lying on some sort of recharge berth. The little shack he was in was decorated with strange statues, masks and symbols.

There was a figure sitting by a fire in the middle of the room with their back to him. As he tried to move he realized that he was too tired to do so. "If you try to move you will hurt yourself more than you are" said the stranger.

"Who are you" he asked"? "Here have some energon and rest" the bot said. As he drank the energon he began to fall back into recharge again. After he was asleep the strange bot set out to find his friends. "If this is one of the warriors the gods have promised, then everyone’s fate is going to change".


	15. Chapter 15

"Blackwind will you take the sparklings home"?

"Yes my lord" she replied.

"With that being said lets go find our lost comrade" said Fusion Fighter.

"The forest is beautiful" said Sari.

"Within the beauty of tranquility lies the darkness of life" said Spinout.

"What is that supposed to mean" asked Bumblebee?

"It means that where there is peace there will be tyranny" replied a strange voice. A slim figure appeared out from behind a tree. "Follow me and I will take you to your friend". When they arrived at the shack they were greeted by the warmth of the fire and energon to fill their tanks.

"Who are you" asked Blitzwing?

"My name is Hornsong and I am a shaman who interprets the will of the gods".

"Thank you kind mech for saving me" said Megatron, who was finally awake.

"Your welcome young one but I’m a femme not a mech".

"There’s a shock" said Lugnut.

"I know its the voice that throws everyone off, you are all free to return to Sercon and see your people" said Hornsong. Before they left, "Lord Fusion Fighter when you get home give the sparklings my blessing and have your medic give the silver one a complete medical overhaul".

"Yes miss he replied and thank you for saving him".

"Your welcome" my lord. When they returned to Sercon Megatron was given a complete review for injuries.

"Hold still and quit acting like a sparkling so I can finish" said Darkwind. When the repairs were finished he rejoined the highrankers in the great room.

"Lieutenant what is the damage report from Gasket Dam" asked Fusion Fighter?

"Four floodgates breached, five deaths, and thirty injured workers" he replied.

"Thank you Spinout" replied Fusion Fighter.

"I can’t keep this quiet any longer said Optimus; ever since I had a dream everything has gone downhill: Megatron’s incident, Skydawn’s swimming lesson and now this Gasket Dam thing. Can this solar cycle get any stranger"? Then the three dreamers passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

"What happened" asked Blackwind?

"I don’t know" replied Optimus.

"Oh, my acing head said Sari; my ears are going to be ringing for a week".

"Why has Megatron not come back online" yet asked Blitzwing?

"His spark pulse rate is normal, core temperature steady, and only a few minor dents from falling; other than that I don’t know" replied Darkwind.

Just then the room became cold and his body became engulfed in blue fire and he said; " _War is coming and everything will change"._

The room became warm again and everyone stood in shock at what had just happened.

"Everyone follow me to the record hall" said Fusion Fighter. The record hall looked like a library, with rows upon rows of data pads. "Wait here and I shall return momentarily". When Fusion Fighter returned he set the data pad down and found the section explaining their situation. "You three have experienced a prophesy vision from the gods".

"Why would the gods choose us" asked Sari?

"Maybe there is more to you than meets the eye" replied Tsunami.

A chuckle escaped Fusion Fighter’s vocals as continued to look for the information he sought. "Here it is" he exclaimed. "The prophecy of Three Warriors and here is what it states; _United you stand Divided you fall, Two forces shall meet upon an ancient line deciding the fate of one, The fate of all reside in the power of three"._

_"_ It would seem that Wariconus choose you three because you represent each of the visiting factions on Waricon" stated Fusion Cannon.

"He can talk" exclaimed Sari.

"Yes, I can talk; I just never talked out loud to anyone except Fusion Fighter while we were in private".

"With these dreams and all that has happened it would stand to reason that our greatest battle has just begun" stated Spinout. 

"My lord we need to end the threat once and for all but, we can only proceed if we all agree" said Tsunami.

"Fusion Cannon sound the call to assemble the Commanders Court" said Fusion Fighter. Once outside, the thunderous roar of the lion reverberated through Sercon, Rivercountry, Stormcountry and Gasket Dam calling the city commanders of the eastern territory.


	17. Chapter 17

"What is the Commander’s Court" asked Sari?

"It is the annual meeting of each of the city leaders do decide on war time matters, political issues and criminal trials" replied Fusion Fighter.

"How many city leaders are there" asked Optimus?

"There are five city leaders who all report to me on status, production rates, and population" replied Fusion Fighter. He took them to a chart room and pulled up a map of modern day Waricon. "This map here shows us all of the cities under my control. To the northeast you have Gasket Dam and the Buck River, at the base of the Draco Mountains you have Rivercountry, here you have Sercon, and to the south you have Stormcountry. Each area has two cities: Rivercountry has Galeforce City on the north river bank and Floodwater City on the south. Then you have Stormcountry which has Windstorm city on the west side of the lake and Surgewater on the east" stated the Sercumstancial lord.

Later that evening in the great room Fusion Fighter was sitting on his throne; pondering on what would happen tomorrow when the court would convene he was pulled away from his train of thought by a small voice.

"Sire can I play with Fusion Cannon" asked Starfire?

"Not right now because it is time for you to recharge little one" replied Fusion Fighter. "Today, the city commanders will arrive and I expect all of you to behave yourselves and keep you mouths shut" said Fusion Fighter. The city leader’s arrived shortly before sun high. "Welcome to Sercon Commander Hightide of Galeforce and Commander Lowtide of Floodwater" said Fusion Fighter.

"Who are these nice and powerful looking bots" asked Lowtide?

"They are my guests and they are to be treated with the same respect as you give me" replied Fusion Fighter.

"That’s fair enough replied a new voice". "Stormclaw of Windstorm City and Stormwind of Surgewater welcome to Sercon" said the lord of the Sercumstancials.

The court room was large and had seven raised podiums where the leaders were sitting. The other highrankers sat below the largest podium where a gold Sercumstancial insignia was displayed. The Autobots, Decepticons, and human sat in the section meant for civilians.

"All please stand; it is with great honor to welcome our lords to the court, Lord Fusion Fighter V supreme leader of the Sercumstancials and Lord Fusion Cannon V Lord of the lions" exclaimed Tsunami.

Fusion Fighter was wearing a long silver cape lined with sapphire blue on the inside. "Please be seated" said Fusion Fighter, by this time all of the city commanders had come, "before we begin I would like to introduce the leaders of the visiting factions from Cybertron; Optimus Prime of the Autobots and Megatron of the Decepticons". All of the city commanders nodded their heads and the two leaders bowed their heads in return. "Now on to the more serious matter, our enemies have grown bolder and impatient. We need to consider on the most appropriate action to take" stated Fusion Fighter.

"We need call up the army and wipe them off the face of the planet" yelled Commander Rivertide of Gasket Dam.

"Calm down Rivertide I understand you want to get revenge on them, but we need to all agree before we act" said Tsunami.

"Stormcountry has seen an increase in Territorial border patrols" said Stormclaw.

"Rivercountry has seen the same on our end" stated Hightide.

"If I may, if the Territorials attacked Gasket Dam; wouldn’t that be a declaration of war" stated Megatron.

"You have no authority here and therefore you need to keep your mouth shut" stated Stormwind.

"Commander I am the leader and you will not treat my guest in such a manner" warned Fusion Fighter angrily.

"Apologies my lord I didn’t mean to over step" he replied.

"Megatron is right, when they attacked us, they declared war" stated Tsunami.

Fusion Fighter stood and spoke, "if any of you have thing to say please speak now; if there are no objections then I shall return the favor. Sercumstancials of Waricon, sound the call to arms. We are now at war".


	18. Chapter 18

"Return to your cities and tell them that I want preparations to be made for the battalions to be here in thirty solar cycles" said Fusion Fighter.

"What will happen to us" asked Bumblebee?

"I would hope that you would fight alongside" us stated Tsunami.

"We would be honored to Fusion Fighter" said Optimus.

"As do I" replied Megatron.

"Thank you replied the Sercumstancial lord, but first you all need training".

"My favorite part stated Blackwind; follow me and I will lead you to the training ground". The training ground was a blank, barren room with grey metal walls. "Okay we will need to see where you level stands and were to go from there" stated Blackwind.

"You will battle me with only a titanium rod and if you can put me on my aft you win; if I put you on your aft you, well let’s just say you won’t be able to move your servos for a week stated Fusion Fighter. Blackwind, activate the arena barrier". "Alright who wants to go first asked Fusion Fighter? Ah, Bumblebee thank you for volunteering grab your rod and let’s begin".

He then noticed that everyone had backed up and left him. Annoyed he grabbed the rod and adjusted it for his height. "I’m so fast that you won’t… ouch, that hurt Fusion Fighter" he replied.

"Your mouth is what caught you unprepared Bumblebee; go sit down and rest".

The next rounds consisted of short term fights that should have lasted longer. "I have never seen such disappointing performances" stated Tsunami.

"Alright Megatron you are the last one in line" stated Fusion Fighter.

"Just because you have defeated the others easily doesn’t mean that you will be able to defeat me that easy" replied Megatron.

"Alright, you want for this to be a challenge or is your pride clouding your judgment Megatron" asked Fusion Fighter in a taunting voice?

"You are asking for it aren’t you Fusion Fighter" said Blackarachnia?

Both warriors took defensive positions; then Megatron made the first move his rod sending a shower of sparks from the force as it connect with Fusion Fighter’s rod.

"You have lasted this long; I’m impressed Megatron".

"Your one to talk Fusion Fighter" replied Megatron. More sparks flew off the rods as they clashed and both warriors were venting hard form the prolonged battle. Fusion Fighter knew he was beginning to tire and so was Megatron. While he was distracted he lunged, pinned Megatron on his aft and with that the battle was over which had lasted ten cycles.


	19. Chapter 19

Venting hard Fusion Fighter extended his servo to help Megatron to his peds. "Never before have I met an opponent who lasted as long as you did" Fusion Fighter stated.

"Experience from my days as a gladiator in the pits of Kaon" he replied.

"The performance all of you gave was unsatisfactory; the only one who gave me a satisfactory fight was Megatron. Optimus you gave a good fight; however you are not at the level of experience you need to face the Territorials in close quarters. I will tech you personally on the technique you will need and when the fourteen solar cycle course is over you will fight me once again with one other bot of my choice" said Fusion Fighter.

Day one was over; "I can’t feel my legs or anything for that matter" said Bumblebee. "

It’s because you ran you mouth Autobot and didn’t pay attention" replied Megatron. Over the next several days training consisted of battle stances and how to fight with bare servos.

The final day of training has arrived and are fighters are about to face Fusion Fighter once again. "Here are the rules: you have five cycles to disarm your opponent and pin him on the ground, the first place team will face Fusion Fighter in the final match, and the matches will be blunt weapons only, no projectiles" said Blackwind. It came down to the final two teams; Megatron and Optimus, and Bumblebee and Blitzwing. When the match was over it was Megatron and Optimus on top.

"Well done you two; you will have two cycles to rest before you face Fusion Fighter" said Blackwind. The arena was surrounded by a blue force field and inside was Megaton, Optimus, Fusion Cannon and Fusion Fighter.

"You have no time limit to disarm your opponent and pin them to end the match the last team standing wins" said Tsunami. At the sound of the horn the two teams were locked in fierce conflict.

A reverberating clang sounded as Fusion Fighter fist connected with Optimus’s chin and he fell backwards into Megatron’s arms. "We can’t attack in close quarters with him Optimus" said Megatron.

"What do you propose Megaton" asked Optimus?

"Divide and conquer; we need to separate those two" he said.

"Alright, I’ll take Fusion Cannon and you take Fusion Fighter" said Optimus. When they charged, Optimus and Megatron broke formation and left the two leaders baffled; then a hard punch connected with his shoulder and he found himself separated from Fusion Cannon. He saw him over on the other side of the arena with Optimus.

Before the second punch could connect, he grabbed Megatron’s fist and forced him to his knees. "Your divide and conquer tactic was clever but you fail to realize that it takes more than that to take me down" said Fusion Fighter. A force like a freight train hit his back and was sent skidding across the arena floor. When the haze in his optics cleared he saw Fusion Cannon on the ground unconscious; before he could react he was thrown to the ground and pinned by a large frame and a black hand to his neck.

"Fusion Fighter do you yield" asked Megatron?

"I yield" he replied.

The battle was over and Optimus and Megatron the victors. After all injuries were dealt with everyone was gathered in the great room. "I have never before seen two bots work with the corporation as you display in the arena. Your divide and conquer technique was extraordinary and I have to congratulate you on that hand. However with the final battle drawing ever nearer we need to be on high alert and be prepared for anything" said Fusion Fighter.

"My lord it was an honor to fight you and for you to teach us how to better defend ourselves better" stated Optimus.

"Your welcome young one but there is more to fighting than winning and losing; you must be willing to take life when necessary and when to put aside your anger to grant mercy" stated Fusion Fighter. The Territorials are no doubt massing an army and this will be the battle with the most energon and oil shed since the day the river ran red.


	20. Chapter 20

Later that night Sari couldn’t sleep and she went to the record hall for some moonlight reading. She found a data pad that discussed the previous campaigns of the Sercumstancials. All of them were short and simple but, when she came across one entry she screamed. The sound woke Optimus and Megatron up, who came in sprinting, weapons drawn ready to fight. "Sari; are you okay" asked Optimus? By this time everyone was in the room.

Before she could speak; "what in the pit is going on in here" asked Fusion Fighter? He saw the data pad on the floor and pick it up; he then realized what had scared the poor child.

"Fusion Fighter, please tell me that you didn’t authorize something like that" she asked with tear filled eyes? Looking over his shoulder Megatron put his hand to his mouth, feeling sick at what he saw.

"Seeming as if you all are wondering what has scared poor Sari; I will tell you". He took a deep invent and began his explanation. "I have led many military campaigns and most of them ended in being small skirmishes. This one however lasted an earth week. A short time after my return, an unknown alien race captured Gasket Dam and they shut off all energon supply from us. Famine followed and my people were pleading with me to call up the army. I did and the following conflict is one that was permanently recorded in the memory banks of the survivors. The conflict took place below the dam and when the smoke cleared; the battlefield was littered with the bodies of the aliens and Wariconians. It took almost a deca cycle for the energon in the river to return to its normal blue color. We eliminated all of them but, not before they wiped out three quarters of the two battalions I had brought. This campaign is named for the way the river turned colors from the blood of our fallen and theirs. The campaign is called The Day the River Ran Red" stated Fusion Fighter.

After everyone was back in recharge, Sari wondered if the coming battle would have the same consequence for her friends and if there was any way to prevent it. 


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Fusion Fighter was going over battalion numbers when he was interrupted. "How many does your army number" asked Megatron?

"I have nine battalions and they are made up of all able body mech and femmes. The two largest are the Alpha and Omega; they make up seventy-five percent of the population he replied. The others are made up of cavalry, archers, fliers and artillery; Alpha and Omega are regular foot soldiers" said Fusion Fighter.

Later that night they were in the great room when Fusion Fighter noticed that they were missing some one; he found him on the ledge that over looked the city. "What are you doing up here" asked Fusion Fighter?

"Nothing replied Megatron; it’s just everyone expects me to betray them and take everything for myself". He was looking up towards the full moon and the light made his silver armor shine with angelic radiance.

Before he could speak; "you will not betray them because Wariconus would not have chosen you if were young one" replied Hornsong.

"She’s right Megatron, you only need to look within yourself and find it within your spark to fight for what’s right" said Fusion Fighter.

A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance; "the storm of war is here" asked Megatron?

"It would appear so" replied Fusion Fighter.

It was close to midnight when Sari found herself that she couldn’t sleep she began to wonder around the halls of the temple. She saw that a door was agar and when she went in the room had detailed artwork of mythical earth creatures and one wall was painted as a mural with two warring armies.

"What are you doing here Miss Sumdac" asked Megatron?

"Couldn’t sleep I guess; wonder what this room is for" she replied?

"I think it’s none of our business" stated Optimus as he entered the room.

"You have a knack for interrupting at the most annoying times Autobot" state Megatron.

"It’s a beautiful mural is it not" stated Fusion Fighter.

"Don’t panic, I have been in here almost all night; this room is meant to be a focal point for the gods to deliver prophecies and for good reason" he said pointing to a large crystal in the center.


	22. Chapter 22

"What is that" asked Sari?

"It is called the Dragon’s Eye; it allows me to communicate with the gods like you Cybertronians can through your matrix", replied Fusion Fighter.

"This must have been a climactic battle between you and the Territorials" said Megatron.

"Actually, that’s not me; it is the first Fusion Fighter and his army fighting our rivals of the west" he replied.

"It’s very detailed and you can see the cities in the back ground clear as day" said Optimus.

"Come on you three it’s time to return to your rooms and recharge" said Fusion Fighter.

The next morning Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari were playing a game when they stumbled into a room filled with an assortment of armor and weapons. "What is this place" asked Bumblebee? They looked around and saw that each of the armor sets were different; some were bronze with emerald, white with amethyst, sliver with ruby and the final set was gold with sapphire.

"What are you doing in here" asked Wipeout?

"We were just looking around and not touching" replied Bulkhead.

"These are our battle armor that we wear over our current armor; they give the regal appearance of the Sercumstancial elite" stated the young scout. Later that day the battalions began to arrive in the city and final preparations were being made for the final assault on the Territorials.

"Lord Fusion Fighter, when are we going to march on Terrosk and end the tyranny once and for all" asked Stormclaw?

"Soon Commander but first we need to meet in the war room replied Fusion Fighter. Deputy Tsunami, I want you to let Optimus and Megatron know that their presence is requested in the war room immediately and for them to come alone" said Fusion Fighter.


	23. Chapter 23

"Here’s the run down my lord; they have a strong front but they lack the means to defend against a flank assault, if we can take some of them out with the artillery first, our footmen stand a chance" stated Hightide.

"Hmm, what if we attacked with footmen first and then artillery" said Stormwind. As an argument broke out between the two Megatron was looking at the battle field lay out.

"I think that attacking with just foot soldiers and artillery is not enough; here’s what I propose, we line the Alpha and Omega battalions along the front lines, then we send in the cavalry from the south, artillery and archers from the rock formations in the north. That way you will be hitting them from all sides" said Megatron.

"That actually might work Fusion Fighter if we play our cards right as the humans say" stated Optimus.

"Alright, we will go with your plan Megatron but, I will not put both of my largest battalions on the front; the Omega will stay behind and defend the city with the guard. Commander Stormfront you and the city guard will escort the femmes and sparklings into the emergency shelter below the surface while the battalion defends the city. Notify the others, we move out at dawn and we will show those Territorials that tyranny will never prosper" said Fusion Fighter.

Later that night, "I think my vision may have predicted the coming battle" said Megatron.

"Yes I know, Wariconus told me he also said that he made the right choice about you; there is more than meets the eye with you" replied Fusion Fighter. The storm of war is here and there is nothing our heroes can do about it. They will be pushed to the breaking point as well as their allies. The coming battle will rival that of the Day the River Ran Red but, it will also come at a cost that will be paid with more than bloodshed. The trial by fire will come with great sorrow that will leave everyone forever scarred with the memory.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been thirty solar cycles since the order went out to assemble the Sercumstancial army and now the western side of the city was dotted with military camps for the armies of Rivercountry and Stormcountry. All of the highrankers were assembled before the throne in full battle armor awaiting their lord and master. "My lord, we need go your army is awaiting your order" said Tsunami, wearing the silver and ruby armor.

"I know" said Fusion Fighter as he finished putting on his gold and sapphire armor.

They both arrived at the entrance of the temple just as the first light of dawn was coming over the horizon. Everyone saw Fusion Fighter step out into the light and the gold armor he was wearing made him look like a god. The armor had detailed sapphire lines running along the gold plating and the helmet was that in the shape of dragon’s head.

"Sercumstancials, today we march to the ravine to end the tyranny the Territorials wish to spread. We will fight until the last drop of energon leaves our frames. For too long have we sat in idle while fellow Wariconians have suffered under slavery; will you stand with me and fight" yelled the Sercumstancial lord?

The yells of the soldiers was defining and resonating with pride.

"We ride for the ravine brothers and sisters, Defend your city, Defend your leader, Defend our Home" shouted Fusion Fighter as he jumped from the temple stairs, transformed into a wariconian fighter jet. He flew out to point position and led the army out of the city and onto the Oil Flow plains.

A storm began to darken the sky and with it a cold wind blew down the mountain side symbolizing the coming battle of the ravine border. When they arrived Optimus and Megatron joined Fusion Fighter at point position.

"Do you think we are ready" Optimus asked nervously?

"Yes I believe that we are; after all you and Megatron put me on my aft in battle" he replied. They then saw the Territorial Army appear on the horizon, numbers larger than theirs.

"Optimus, before I go offline I have always want to say this; I have admired you for some time and if we get out of this alive, will you bond with me" asked Megatron?

"I have always admired you Megatron; if we do then yes, I will bond with you" Optimus replied.

Fusion Fighter couldn’t help but smile as the first rumble of thunder made the air crackle with energy from the storm that roared over head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally; the climactic battle you all have been waiting for.

When the two armies finally met the world felt as if it had come to a standstill, becoming quiet and calm.

"It would seem that my army out numbers you a thousand to one Fusion Fighter; you may have the sword, but it will not save you from destruction" shouted Upriser.

"It takes more than might to break a mech and you know it don’t you Upriser" replied Fusion Fighter.

"How was your tumble over the falls Megatron; I guess it was fine since you are still standing said Upriser with smirk appearing on his face. I couldn’t help but over hear that you wish to bond with that pathetic excuse for a mech. Where was he when you needed him as you faced the ax Megatron"?

"Last chance Upriser, go home" said Fusion Fighter.

"This is my home and so will your territory once I extinguish your spark and pry the sword of Wariconus from your cold, dead grey frame; Territorials destroy them" shouted Upriser.

As their army began the charge Fusion Fighter gave the order; "let them fly" he shouted. Energy arrows sung a song of death as they soared through the air and hit their mark in the vital areas on the frames of the Territorials spilling their energon. "Send in the cavalry Stormclaw" said the lord over the comm link. The sound of hooves thundered in the distance and when their bullets hit their mark more Territorials fell.

"Sercumstancials today we fight for the freedom of innocence mechs, femmes and sparklings that have suffered under tyranny’s rule; let our battle cry be heard and let all here remember that this the day we go down fighting. Fusion Fighter unsheathed his sword and raised it high towards the sky, Sercumstancials; attack" he shouted. The Alpha battalion charged and when they jumped the ravine both leaders had their weapons drawn and a shower of sparks flew as lighting flash and thunder roared its battle cry.


	26. Chapter 26

Blades, bullets and arrows spilled energon of Sercumstancials and Territorials alike staining the ground blue with the fallen warriors. The storm continued to rage over head as lighting flashed and thunder roared. Upriser was cutting down every bot in his path with his energy scimitar ripping out vital fuel lines. Fusion Fighter’s golden battle armor was slick with the life blood of the warriors he had slain.

"Fusion Fighter, we are pinned down shouted Optimus over the comm link; we need assistance".

"Help is on the way Prime" he replied. Upriser saw the stranded Autobot and moved forward.

"Well look at what we have here; an Autobot who is all alone. I thought that you Autobots valued teamwork over everything else, no matter; I will end you before you can bond with that mech who should have been offlined in the first place".

Upriser charged and his scimitar clashed with Prime’s ax. On the other side of the battle field, Megatron was battling Bloodclaw; "you didn’t seem to learn your lesson did you slave" said Bloodclaw.

"I am slave to no one and I will rip out your spark for what you and the Territorials did to all of those sparklings" replied Megatron. When he had him pinned to the ground, "you should have realized that the oppressed will always rise up and eliminate the ones that hurt them Bloodclaw" stated Megatron. His sword descended through Bloodclaw’s spark chamber and energon pooled beneath him as he took the grey color of death. He was brought out of it by a cry of pain and realized that the cry was calling to him.


	27. Chapter 27

Upriser had his blade positioned above Optimus’s head and when it began to descend he was knocked of his peds by large silver frame.

"I knew you would come to save the Prime and now I will have the pleasure of offlining two of the leaders of Cybertron. Then once I offline Fusion Fighter I will conquer your home world and bring your factions to their knees" said Upriser with a smirk on his face.

When he tried to go for the Prime he was blocked by twin swords; "Optimus Prime get out of here" shouted Megatron. "It’s just you and me now Upriser" said Megatron.

Scimitar and swords clashed off each other in showers of flying sparks. Upriser once again was knocked off balance when a flash of red came out of blind spot.

"I thought I told you to run Autobot" said Megatron?

"We may be enemies on Cybertron and Earth but, here we are allies and I’m not letting you face Upriser alone" replied Optimus.

"Two untrained warriors in Wariconian warfare against a seasoned commander; so be it" said Upriser.

"Remember Optimus, we need to divide and conquer" said Megatron over the comm link.

"I know; let’s end his existence once and for all" he replied.

Sadly their technique didn’t work and Optimus soon found himself flung across the battlefield after a fist connected with his face.

"Once again it’s just you and me Megatron" said Upriser. They locked blade with blade and both got lucky strikes drawing energon from minor gashes on their frames. Both warriors were beginning to tire and Upriser new it and from the looks of it only one was walking away alive.

Megatron was momentarily distracted when he saw Optimus returning to his side when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He saw a deep gash just below his chest plates where they met abdominal plating.

Optimus screamed; "Megatron, no" as he saw Upriser leave, his newest victim in a pool of his own energon. Fusion Fighter turned towards the sound of Optimus’s scream just as Megatron fell to the ground.


	28. Chapter 28

Fusion Fighter finished his current opponent off and ran at full charge towards them.

"Megatron please hold on" said Optimus as his optics filled with cleanser and held his shaking frame. Upriser had made his way up to a rock jutting out of the mountain above them, looking down on the battlefield. Fusion Fighter saw the scene and looked up to see where his enemy was smirking down on him from the ledge. He let all of his inner rage build as he flew at Upriser.

"Fusion Fighter we finally meet on the battlefield as warriors" said Upriser.

"Likewise; but from this day forward you will no longer harm anyone ever again" replied Fusion Fighter.

"One shall stand" said Fusion Fighter. 

"One shall fall" replied Upriser.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared as the two leaders of Waricon battled on the rock face drawing energon with blade and claw.

"It is a pity that the silver warlord of the Decepticons had to fall on an unknown planet; how does it feel that you will have to explain it to them that they are leaderless" said Upriser with a crude smile.

"New leaders will rise and I am sure they will be after the head of the bot who murdered their leader" replied Fusion Fighter.

"Maybe they will ally with me against the leader who led him to his death" replied Upriser.

"He made his own decision to stand with me, I did not force him as were you were going to force him back into the shackles of oppression as you do to your own citizens; you even enslave sparklings" said the Sercumstancial lord.

"I do what I must to ensure they follow my orders and terminate the weak ones who are unfit to follow my iron fist rule" replied Upriser. Both factions were watching with full attention as their leader’s battled for control of their fates.

As the storm continued to rage as the ground shook from the ped falls of the tiring Wariconian Lords; Upriser and Fusion Fighter knew that the winner of this battle would take the planet as his own. Lightning flashed to close for comfort, and when both of them locked optics another flash and a thunderous roar from overhead as rocks from the mountain caused them to tumble over the edge. All warriors were frozen stiff as their leaders fell to their deaths and everything went dark. When the dust cleared, all that they saw was a pile of rock and debris were the Lords of Waricon fell.


	29. Chapter 29

Both deputies stepped forward; "it appears that the war is now over Doublecross" said Tsunami.

"It appears that it is" replied Doublecross.

"What will his sparklings think when their sire doesn’t return home" asked Sari with tear filled eyes?

"They will have to be raised by someone else until they come of age to claim the throne replied" Tsunami. As they turned away the rocks began to move.

"Look", shouted Wipeout.

The top of the rock pile blasted open and a figure emerged. When the dust cleared; "he’s alive", shouted Spinout. Fusion Fighter stood on the pile, gold battle armor darkened by dust and energon. The Territorial Army stood flabbergasted and shocked.

"Your leader is dead; this day belongs to the Sercumstancials, return to Terrosk and stay there Doublecross" said Fusion Fighter flashing his optics to make his point.

"You haven’t heard the last of us; we will return and destroy everything you hold dear" replied the Territorial deputy.

"My lord you’re alive" said Tsunami.

"It takes more than an avalanche to kill me" replied Fusion Fighter.

"Let’s get Optimus and Megatron and return home" said Wipeout.

"Optimus, Megatron" said Fusion Fighter. They all saw him activate his thrusters and fly towards the battlefield. When they got there they saw Optimus holding Megatron’s hand.

"What happened" asked Blackarachnia?

"Upriser ripped a vital fuel line with his scimitar" replied Optimus.

Fusion Fighter knelt beside his helm and began to stroke the warm grey plating.

"He has lost too much energon; he won’t survive the journey back to Sercon" said Darkwind to Fusion Fighter over the private comm link.

"Give the sparklings my blessing Fusion Fighter; Optimus I will see you in the Well of Allsparks" said Megatron with a raspy voice and dim optics. As the storm opened, rain began to fall as Megatron’s frame took the grey color of death.


	30. Chapter 30

"His spark has been extinguished" said Darkwind.

Lugnut fell to his knees and closed his optics. Blackarachnia fell onto Blitzwing’s arm and began to cry. The other Autobots stood motionless with sorrow filled faces as Optimus fell onto the dead frame and cried at the lost of his would be bonded.

"What happens now" asked Bumblebee?

"We take the body back to Sercon and have it shipped back to New Kaon" replied Fusion Fighter.

As they stood over Megatron’s body a ghostly figure was standing on the same rock ledge that the lords fought on before the avalanche. Megatron vision became dark and a pit of molten metal opened behind him. Black ghostly fingers grabbed his legs and jerked him down. His fingers dug furrows into the ground as he was inching closer and closer to the pit. He screamed in pain as his peds touched the molten pool; a bright light then blinded his vision and pulled him out.

"Who are you and why did you save me from the pit" asked Megatron?

"I saved you my son because you let go of the past and put your life on the line for someone else". When his vision cleared Megatron saw that he was standing before the life giver of all Cybertronians.

"Primus; I don’t understand, after everything I’ve done you are letting me into the Well of Allsparks because I sacrificed myself for someone else" asked Megatron with a puzzled expression?

"Yes but before we go there are a few beings that wish to speak with you" replied Primus. His vision went dark again and stayed dark for awhile. A few cycles later he saw a being before him. He cowered in fear for he did not know what would happen next.

"Fear not Megatron for I will not hurt you; I’m Griffonus, the record keeper of Waricon’s past, present and future. I have seen into you past and saw the horrors you have went through, then I saw what you have done and finally saw what would have happened" said Griffonus.

"What happens in my future" asked the Decepticon lord?

"He can not reveal that to you Megatron for it will cause much pain for one who knows too much about their own future" said a new and deep voice.

"Who are you" he asked?

"I am Darkroar; protector of the tombs of Waricon. Because of your sacrifice, I will grant the burial of your body in our tombs" said the black and purple Cerberus.

"I will also make sure that your story in remembered for all time" said the red and silver griffin.

"But first there is one other who wishes to meet you" said Darkroar. A golden figure emerged from a flash of light and stood before Megatron looking down with sapphire optics. Before him stood the chief god of Waricon in all his glory, Wariconus.


	31. Chapter 31

"You are Wariconus, guardian of the sparks" said Megatron shaking in his plating as he stood before the gods of Waricon.

"Yes I am and you are Megatron of Cybertron are you not" asked the gold and sapphire dragon?

"Yes" he replied in a nervous voice.

"Griffonus and Darkroar are right when they said that you have been granted a chance to live in the Bed of Stars and removed from the eternal damnation in Unicron’s pit that awaited you" replied Wariconus.

"How do you know about the pit" asked Megatron?

"We are descendants of Primus and therefore share the same demonic god".

"If you are the descendants of Primus, then that means that the Wariconians are our descendants" said a shocked Megatron.

"You might say that" replied the dragon.

"What are you staring at" asked Darkroar?

Megatron was staring down at the world below and saw his allies mourning the loss of his life.

"Do you wish to say goodbye to them properly" asked Wariconus? "Yes, I would very much appreciate that" replied Megatron.

"Very well", said Wariconus snapping his claws.  

Back on the battlefield; "let’s head home everyone we need to prepare the body" said Fusion Fighter. Just then a cold wind surrounded them and everything went black.

"Where are we" asked Sari? "Megatron"; shouted Optimus. As he reached for Megatron his hand passed through him.

"I cannot be with you any more Prime but, I asked that you be brought here so that I may say goodbye properly" said Megatron.

"Whom did you ask" replied Optimus?

"Them"; he said pointing to the three gods.


	32. Chapter 32

"My lord Wariconus" said Fusion Fighter said bowing low, followed by the other Wariconians.

"Rise Fusion Fighter Lord of the Sercumstancials" replied the dragon.

"Your friend asked if you could be brought here so that he may say his goodbyes before he joins the Bed of Stars" said Griffonus.

"I will miss you Optimus Prime and I’m sorry that I could not keep my promise on which to bond to you after the battle and when you leave here today I promise to remain close to your spark even in death" said Megatron.

"Thank You Megatron, you have honored Waricon with your sacrifice and I will make sure that a statue is erected in your honor in the city square for all to see" said Fusion Fighter.

As Megatron turned to leave he was blocked by a black hand. He looked up and saw Darkroar smiling.

"I thought you said I was being allowed to join the Bed of Stars" asked Megatron scratching his helm?

"Yes I did but, now that I see how important you are to your friends and how much love you have for Optimus Prime of Cybertron I will grant you one request and one only; for never before have I seen one devoted as you two before" replied Wariconus.

He thought about it for a while but only one came to mind. "I wish to return with them said Megatron with for I know that is where I belong. I am not ready to leave him alone to face this world without me. You said that knowing too much about one’s future is painful Darkroar but I think I have figured it out; my future is with Optimus Prime" said Megatron. 

"Very well, step forward" said Wariconus.

The three gods joined their hands and recited an ancient ritual that has never been performed before. "I Griffonus record keeper of Waricon grant you your memories Megatron".

"I Darkroar protector of the tombs of Waricon grant you your frame once again".

"I Wariconus guardian of the sparks and chief god of Waricon return your spark to you. May you live the life that was written long ago and may it be full of happiness and bring you and Optimus together as one".

His frame became engulfed in blue dragon fire and in a bright flash all returned to the land of the living. Megatron’s optics lit up and color washed over his frame in the brightest silver, darkest black and polished red. Optimus didn’t care if the washer fluid spilled out for he was happy that his future bonded had returned.

"When we get back, I want this night to be remembered forever my sweetest spark" said Megatron. They brought their intakes together and all blaster fire, roars of the lions, and the yells of the Sercumstancial Army were drowned out by their passionate kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

"I can perform the Wariconian bonding ceremony if you wish" said Fusion Fighter after they returned to Sercon and injuries had been repaired.

"Yes we both would like that" said Megatron after consulting with Optimus.

"Very well we will begin at sundown" replied Fusion Fighter.

They were led to separate rooms to be prepared for their ceremony. "Hornsong, what is this" asked Optimus?

"It is a dragon’s bracer and when you join your hands the maws will touch each other" she replied as it was put on his arm.

"This is the same bracer I wore for mine and Moonray’s ceremony" said Fusion Fighter.

"Thank You" replied Megatron.

"Your welcome" replied the Sercumstancial lord.

The ceremony took place in the center of the four pillars in front of the temple. "Before I begin the four pillars you stand between are representing the past leaders of the Sercumstancial faction. Each of the horns on top are that of the Fusion Fighters and Fusion Cannons and the flame that burns is their sparks that burn still in the Bed of Stars" said Fusion Fighter.

"Megatron and Optimus Prime step forward and join your hands". Unsheathing the sword and pointing to the sky; "Sercumstancials of Waricon we are gathered here today to join these two in the ancient union of a sparkbond. Megatron of Cybertron do you take Optimus Prime as your bondmate from now until the end of your days" said Fusion Fighter?

"Yes" said Megatron.

"Optimus Prime of Cybertron do you take Megatron of Cybertron as your bondmate from now until the end of your days"?

Yes I do replied Optimus.

"By the power vested in me as the Lord of the Sercumstancials you are now sparkmates; may your lives be full of joy and happiness" said Fusion Fighter.

Shaman Hornsong painted the ancient symbols of Waricon bonding on their chest plates and when she finished they brought their intakes together basking in the warmth of each other’s frames. "Private quarters have been prepared for you; the rest of the night is yours to enjoy" said Fusion Fighter.

After they retired and locked the door behind them, Megatron carried Optimus to the berth and lay atop of him. "What shall we do now my sweetspark; I did say I want this night to be remembered and the night is ours" said Megatron as he was kissing his mate.

"Bare your spark for me Megatron" said Optimus after he broke the kiss.

"Not until you bare me yours" replied Megatron kissing him once again. Optimus’s chest plates parted and revealed a bright blue spark.

"Such beauty" said Megatron as he opened his own and revealed his own blue spark.

"That’s curious; my spark was purple before now" said Megatron.

"Maybe since you were reborn, the Wariconian gods and Primus cleansed your spark of all evil that was there before" replied Optimus.

"It doesn’t matter now; it is yours and yours alone my lovely Prime" he purred. They found themselves locked in another passionate kiss and the room soon filled with the glow of blue spark light.


	34. Chapter 34

"Another ceremony will take place today at sun high" said Fusion Fighter.

"This one will be to honor those who fell and who survived the Battle of the Ravine Border and will mark a new chapter in Waricon’s history" Tsunami added.

"Also it will be broadcasted all across the eastern territory" said Wipeout with a joyful expression.

"Cool" said Sari.

"After the ceremony we will get you home safe and sound back to Earth" said Blackwind.

Sun high came faster than expected as everyone gathered in the four pillars. "Why would Fusion Fighter have us stand here instead of up there by him" asked Bumblebee?

"I don’t know" replied Sari.

"Quiet you two here he comes" said Ratchet.

"Sercumstancials of Waricon today we honor those who have fallen and those who have lived. Upriser has been defeated and now all Wariconians can live in peace knowing that tyranny has fallen. I also would like to give my sincere gratitude to the Cybertronians that taught me what happened in the past is past and to let it drive you to accomplish your future goals. Autobots, Decepticons and Miss Sumdac today I hereby make all of you honorary Wariconians" said Fusion Fighter. Before the crowds could cheer he raised his hand for silence. "To conclude this ceremony; Megatron of Cybertron step forward" said Fusion Fighter.

As he climbed the steps up to the temple a thousand thoughts were going through his processor on what could this mean. "Please kneel; Sercumstancials many things make us Wariconians and the values we hold separate us from other mech and femmes. Today however only one mech has displayed the six qualities that makes up a true Wariconian. Megatron of Cybertron you have displayed the qualities of courage, strength, dedication, loyalty, honor and sacrifice; therefore you have earned the right to be granted full citizenship as a Wariconian". He unsheathed his sword; "Megatron of Cybertron do you promise to uphold the values of which you displayed and promise to Defend your city, Defend your leader and Defend our home" asked Fusion Fighter?

"I do; with my entire spark Fusion Fighter", replied Megatron.

"You have fought, died and returned to us and your mate and there is only one thing left to say; I bid you rise, Dragonfire of Waricon" said Fusion Fighter as he brought the sword down on his shoulders.


	35. Chapter 35

Fusion Fighter presented him with his very own Sercumstancial insignia. "This will prove of your citizenship and will keep you out of the hands of the Cybertron Elite Guard" said Fusion Fighter.

"What about my mate" asked Megatron?

"Since you are bonded to him, then he and any sparklings you have will be Wariconians as well and safe from persecution from Cybertron" replied Fusion Fighter.

Later that night while in the great room everyone was silent until Megatron broke the silence. "Wariconus said that he and the gods were the descendants of Primus; does that mean that the Wariconians are the descendants of Cybertronians"?

Fusion Fighter was taken aback by the question and felt like he had just drunk liquid nitrogen. "I suppose that you now know about our gods’ existence that you should know ours. Yes the Wariconians are the descendants of the Cybertronians" said Fusion Fighter.

"So if you are our descendants then who is your line" from asked Prowl?

"Well there have been five fusion fighter’s including me; so the first fusion fighter was sired from, actually someone in this very room" stated Fusion Fighter.

"Who is it then" asked Optimus?

"Look into your memory banks and look back to the first time you fought Megatron" said Fusion Fighter.

"No it can’t be…you".

"Yes Optimus Prime the Fusion Fighter line are direct descendants of Megatron" replied the Sercumstancial lord.

"I now see the resemblance, your frame is the exact mach to his Cybertronian form only with different colors" said Blitzwing.

"That is impossible; if I had an heir then he would still be on New Kaon and being trained as leader of the Decepticons" said Megatron with utter shock.

"Before any of you blow a gasket let me explain first; Waricon became the home of Autobots and Decepticons who wanted to escape the war". "Apparently your son escaped with them and well today you have the Sercumstancials" said Fusion Fighter.

"Who is Upriser from" asked Blackarachnia?

"He is from the line of Ultra Magnus" replied Fusion Fighter sadly. "I met him once before my sire was murdered; he welcomed us when we landed in space port on Cybertron. I never thought a kind mech like him could sire a mech so evil" said Fusion Fighter.


	36. Chapter 36

It was a normal day unlike any other the sparklings were playing of tag with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari. Prowl was teaching Cyber-Ninja techniques to Spinout and Speedwind. Ratchet was learning new medical techniques from Darkwind, Blackwind and their partners. Fusion Fighter, Fusion Cannon, Tsunami, Tildewave, Optimus and Megatron were standing near the throne that Fusion Fighter occupied currently.

"When will the warp gate be ready to send us home" asked Optimus?

"Two solar cycles at least" replied Tsunami.

"How much more energy do the sparklings have left" asked a tired and venting hard Bumblebee?

"Wariconian sparklings have more energy than most Cybertronian sparklings would" replied Fusion Fighter.

"That explains a lot" says Sari as she stopped at the top of the stairs breathing hard.

"Sire, we’re hungry" said Skydawn. Fusion Fighter pulled out two energon cubes from his sub-space and handed them to his son.

"You are to give the other to your sister" said his sire.

"Yes sir" replied the little mechling.

They all watched as the sparklings finally settled down for a quiet recharge. "If you can help me put them in their berthroom we can finally get some peace and quiet" said the Sercumstancial lord.

"What is that asked" Megatron seeing a dark cloud approaching from the west?

"I don’t know", replied Optimus. Fusion Fighter looked at it looked at it longer before his comm link pinged him.

"My lord we detect a gas cloud coming from the west; it’s probably just a developing electron storm we’ll keep you posted".

"Thanks Captain Bullclaw, Fusion Fighter out".

Just then all of the announcement screens came online but they only had a snowy picture. Then a face appeared on it and the growl Fusion Fighter released from his vocalizer sounded feral as the cities echoed with the sound of Upriser’s demonic laugh.


	37. Chapter 37

"Greetings Sercumstancials, I wonder how you wish to know that I’m alive when your leader said I was defeated. Well what you fought was a clone of myself my dear Fusion Fighter and now as for the reason I am calling is the dark cloud you see is toxic and will kill all life on the planet. My army and I have already left and will enjoy watching you and the planet die cold and alone" said Upriser.

The broadcast screens went dark and panic spread throughout the city. "Captain Bullclaw I need and estimated time of arrival on the gas cloud said" the Sercumstancial lord.

"ETA is two mega cycles" he replied.

"How much time is that" asked Sari?

"Two earth hours" replied Wipeout.

"That’s not enough time to evacuate" said Bulkhead.

"Awaiting your orders my lord" said Tsunami.

"Commander Stormfront, I am ordering a mandatory evacuation of the planet tell everyone to save what they can and make their way to the nearest space port and board the star ships. Begin launch protocols of Project Exodus and hold the launch until all other citizens have left the atmosphere safely. Bullclaw shoot anything that is fired from the Territorials to ensure our ships leave then you and your crew leaves Noctus as well" said Fusion Fighter.

They all watched as the star ships left to colony worlds in hopes of the survival of the Sercumstancials. "That was the last one, everyone follow me".

Fusion Fighter led them back into the temple and down several flights of stairs. They soon found themselves on the bridge of a ship.

"What is this place" asked Optimus?

"Welcome aboard the Silverwing everyone" said Fusion Fighter. The Silverwing is much like the Ark, only with the build of a jet.

"This ship was beneath the temple" stated Megatron.

"Yes, it was to keep prying optics" away replied Tsunami.

"Beginning launch protocols" said Spinout.

"Auto online", said Fusion Fighter.

"Yes my lord what can I do for you asked" the female voice? "Initiate launch in one cycle" he replied.

"Launching in t-minus one cycle" said the ship.

Fusion Fighter ordered everyone into the launch restraints and to hold on tight. The ship launched with the force of rocket taking off. Once they left the planet’s atmosphere, Fusion Fighter was looking out of the bridge as the toxic gas consumed the planet’s surface. Tears escaped his optics as he watched his home world die never again being able to support life.


	38. Chapter 38

"What now, we don’t have a warp gate to send us home" said Blackarachnia.

"That is where you’re wrong my dear" replied Blackwind. This ship has a built in warp gate that can lock on to anywhere in the universe".

"We have discovered the original coordinates that you warped from and now those are the same ones we will send you to" said Fusion Fighter.

A green portal opened behind the Cybertronians.

"Thank you for everything Fusion Fighter; without you we would have perished at the hands of the Territorials" said Optimus. I am sorry that you lost your home; there is one always open for you on Earth".

"I don’t that make Fanzone very happy Prime" said Sari in a teasing tone.

"I also thank you for the privileges you have granted me and the bonding ceremony said Megatron. With our bond, we are one step closer to ending our war as well".

"Your welcome and thank you for helping me see what I could not see before" replied Fusion Fighter.

One by one the passed through the warp gate until only Megatron, Optimus, and Sari were left. "You three have impacted the surviving Wariconians and will always be remembered in our history logs" said Fusion Fighter.

Sari left after giving him and the sparklings her farewell. Optimus gave them a handshake and left. Megatron gave Fusion Fighter a handshake and when he knelt down to say goodbye to Starfire and Skydawn he reacted in the most unexpected way.

"We don’t want you to leave" said Skydawn with wet red optics.

"I have to little one but one day I will come back and see you" he replied.

Megatron put his arms around the sparklings in what was his equivalent of a hug. He left after giving a nod of his helm towards the Sercumstancials. When he exited, the rest of the group was waiting by the space bridge.

"Let’s get out of this mine and make our new home with you my brightspark" Megatron said to Optimus.

"Sari, where have you been" exclaimed her dad Isaac Sumdac?

She then began to tell him everything and he still didn’t believe it. "Wow that’s explains why you have been gone for three months" said Isaac.

He then caught sight of Megatron and put himself between him and his daughter. "Dad its okay they have put an end to their war due to unexpected circumstances" she replied.

"Sari’s right professor our war is over and"…Optimus collapsed into an emergency stasis.

He awoke with Megatron by his side and soon found out that he was in the repair bay. He saw Ratchet starring at the screen next to the medical berth. "Well since you’re awake I think it is time to tell you both what the scans revealed. Optimus you are going to have a sparkling".

He froze as if he drank liquid nitrogen. Then he turned to his mate who was in just as much shock as he was. "It will be a few more weeks before we find out if it’s a mech or femme" replied Ratchet.

"What will the others think" asked Optimus?

"No matter what they say, I will protect you even if it kills me" replied Megatron.

"Don’t say that, okay protect me but don’t get yourself killed over it" replied Optimus hitting him in the arm.

"I was teasing you my beautiful mate" he said as he leaned forward to kiss him.

When Optimus was finished telling the others, he waited for the screaming to start. But instead of screaming, yells of joy filled the factory from both Autobots and Decepticons. The humans were still confused but when Ratchet told them of their biology they soon too joined in the chorus.

"It will be a difficult explanation to explain to the rest of our factions that we are bondmates and about our sparkling" said Optimus.

"I will be by your side the whole way" replied Megatron.

They both soon found themselves locked in a passionate kiss and fell into deep recharge later into the night cycle.

"Wonder what Fusion Fighter would say when he finds out" said Sari?

"I don’t know, he will probably say congratulations then tell his sparklings who will drive him insane asking when they can meet their new friend" replied Bumblebee.

The time came for Optimus to deliver the sparkling, he wanted to wait until it was born to see if it was a mech or femme, after several hours he was holding a little mech who looked like his sire with a silver frame, red and blue highlights and little black hands.

"What shall we name him" he said after handing him to Megatron?

"How about Firestorm" said Megatron?

"I think Firestorm will be a wonderful name" replied Optimus.

"Welcome to the universe, we are you your creators" said Megatron.

The little mechling cooed and opened his optics revealing cyan blue like his carrier. Megatron climbed into the berth alongside his mate and sparkling.

"Fusion Fighter told me when he made me a Wariconian that you and any sparklings we have will be immune from persecution from Cybertron and the Elite Guard" Megatron stated.

"Which means that"… "yes my mate that no one can harm us without the risk of our allies declaring war on them" Megatron finished.

They all fell into recharge realizing that no matter happens they were free and that is just the way they wanted it to be.


	39. Epilouge

Six months later:

"Firestorm get back here" yelled Megatron.

"Hide me" he said from behind the chair that Sari was sitting in.

"What have you done now" she asked?

"Nothing, it’s just that I have to get my vaccination so I won’t get sick and then I have to take a bath" replied Firestorm.

"Miss Sumdac have you seen my son" asked Megatron standing in the doorway of the factory’s common room.

"No I haven’t" she replied.

"If you do please tell me immediately" he replied.

"Okay I will" she said.

"Thank you Sari for hiding me" said Firestorm.

As he turned to leave the room he ran into something. He then saw what he ran into, it was his sire. Megatron picked up the squirming mechling and took him to the repair bay. "Ouch that hurts" said Firestorm rubbing his arm.

"Your sire and carrier have to have more shots than you do and some are in places that hurt more than the arm" said the medic.

After a soaking bath given to him as he was washing his son he finally got the little one down for mid-day recharge. As he closed the door, "you have a transmission waiting for you" said Bumblebee.

"Lord Fusion Fighter it’s good to hear from you" said Megatron.

"Same to you, how is everything" replied the Sercumstancial?

"Good and we have a new addition to our family; his name is Firestorm" said Megatron.

"That’s great, when can we meet him" asked Fusion Fighter?

"Soon, he is recharging right now" replied Megatron.

"Yes our son is doing great and according to Ratchet he will be a flight frame like his sire" said Optimus, who had just entered the room.

After a few more exchanges of small talk and saying their goodbyes the Sercumstancial lord cut the transmission. "Did we hear right, we will have a friend to play with soon" asked Starfire?

"Yes little one, you and your brother will have a friend to play with soon" replied their sire.

"Lord Fusion Fighter incoming distress signals from two unknown sources, scans confirm Territorial ships in the areas of the signals".

"Which is closer" he asked?

"Oh"; "oh what deputy" asked Fusion Fighter?

"The closest signal is coming from Cybertron and the other from New Kaon" replied Tsunami.

"Set a course for Cybertron and let’s drive them from the planet and teach them that no one messes with our allies" said Fusion Fighter.                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is the end but don't worry the Wariconians and their allies aren't through with the alliance just yet.


End file.
